Ils sont différents
by Calamithy
Summary: oneshot, yaoi, mignon' Ils sont différents, c'est vrai mais tout dépend comment on les regarde. Pour ma Lunanamoi !


**Disclaimers : pas à moi (sestu agency, bandaï et ayants droits) **

**Genre : sensual, mystérieux, indéfinissable, humoristique.**

**Rating : K, tout mignon**

**Couple ?**

**Résumé : Ils sont différents, c'est vrai. Tout dépend de quelle façon on les voit. **

**Pour qui ? Pour Ma Lunanamoi pour lui remonter le moral et pour la papouiller !**

**Micis** **? A tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot dernièrement ! **

**Instant pub fics : Brisby et moi avons écrit une fic à deux qui s'appelle « Oh baby, baby ». Jetez un œil et laissez-nous un petit mot si ça vous dit ! **

**Au fait : Bonne année les gens ! Plein de bonnes choses à vous surtout, la santé et tutti quanti.**

* * *

**Ils sont différents**

¤

**Voiture de Duo Maxwell, Porticcio (Corse), 29 juillet AC 20O, 00h30**

¤

Des phares jaunes dans une nuit parsemée d'étoiles, de réverbères et d'iode, la mer n'étant pas loin.

Un véhicule utilitaire noir dans une zone pavillonnaire aussi tranquille que surveillée.

Un moteur bronchiteux qui faisait taire les cigales et les grillons mais qui n'effrayait pas les artistes en herbes reprenant à des heures indues des chansons standard en mode polyphonique.

Deux hommes perpétuellement sous couverture : l'un vêtu d'une blouse noir et bleu aux couleurs des « garages Pronto », l'autre en jeans et tongs noirs, t-shirt rouge des magasins « G Champion ».

¤

- C'est là.

- Ok, je me gare en contrebas, c'est ma veine y a personne, je vais repartir pépère.

- Hn.

- Heero, merde ! Attends que je coupe le moteur avant de sortir !

- Déformation professionnelle.

- Ta déformation professionnelle a failli me coûter ma portière ! Et Une la déduira de mon prochain salaire.

- Désolé. Pourquoi couper le moteur ? Un problème ?

- Pfff, Shin junior ira à la casse en même temps que moi. Nan, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir un peu les jambes, ça fourmille grave.

- C'est vrai que tu as conduit longtemps.

- C'est bon j'ai fait pire.

¤

Deux hommes qui sortent de la camionnette sous le chant des cigales et des grillons. 

Les polyphonies avaient besoin de reposer leur voix et les voisins environnants avaient besoin de reposer leurs oreilles.

¤

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ben je t'amène à la porte, c'est plus sympa de parler un peu.

¤

A mesure qu'ils approchaient de leur destination, l'iode se mêlait à une odeur de bois fumé, de légumes et de viande grillés. 

L'odeur des vacances et des barbecues d'été entre voisins qui avaient le temps de vivre.

Eux n'étaient pas là pour se détendre malgré un environnement plaisant.

Il n'y avait jamais de repos pour les braves, même ici.

S'il y avait des policiers aux Bahamas il pouvait y avoir des Preventers en Corse qui ne profitaient ni de la vue, ni de la vie là-bas.

¤

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on se parle. Tu veux juste éviter de remonter la pente pour récupérer la voiture.

- On se parle peu mais tu me connais bien, Heero. Sans dec, quelle idée d'aller habiter sur un morne.

- Je n'ai pas choisi.

- Enfin c'est déjà moins haut que chez moi et pour se garer c'est encore plus casse-gueule.

- Peut-être, j'y suis jamais allé.

- Si ta voiture n'était pas en révision annuelle je n'aurais peut-être jamais vu où tu habitais.

- Probablement.

¤

Pas amis, pas ennemis. A peine collègues et un peu plus.

Ils se connaissent suffisamment peu pour avoir des choses à découvrir pour peu qu'ils en aient envie, suffisamment fort pour savoir qu'ils peuvent se confier leur vie les yeux fermés.

Suffisamment pour savoir l'un était ouvertement impulsif quand l'autre l'était à l'intérieur.

Suffisamment pour s'écouter à défaut de s'entendre, ce qui ne les empêche pas de se parler un peu, de se rendre service parfois, de travailler ensemble surtout, quand ils en ont l'occasion.

Suffisamment pour savoir que l'un dévore ses viandes saignantes quand l'autre privilégie le poisson, quand il ne fait pas de repas hyper-protéinés.

Suffisamment pour savoir que l'un ronfle doucement par le nez quand l'autre ronfle puissamment par la bouche, les rares fois où la fatigue le surprend.

Suffisamment peu pour n'avoir pas grand-chose à se dire quand ils se retrouvent devant une porte close.

Suffisamment peu pour ne pas savoir que dans un périmètre précis une petite lumière s'allumait au-dessus de la tête et qu'elle donnait des reflets jolis à des cheveux brun foncé.

¤

- Merci de m'avoir ramené, Duo.

- Mah, c'est rien.

- Je t'aurais bien dit d'entrer mais je suis fatigué et tu as de la route.

- C'est vrai.

- Je te paierai ton sandwich demain pour te remercier.

- C'est pas la peine, Heero.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Cela équivaut à peu près au carburant consommé pour me ramener ici.

- Ah ?

- Oui.

- C'est bon à savoir.

¤

Suffisamment pour savoir que l'on pouvait être pragmatique sans chercher à blesser.

¤

- Bon… hn ?

- Oui, Heero ?

- Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Comme ça. Tu me fixes. J'ai quelque chose ?

- C'est la lumière sur tes cheveux. C'est joli.

- Ah. Elle ne marche jamais d'habitude.

- Ben là elle marche.

- Tu n'as rien fumé ?

¤

Suffisamment pour connaître ce genre de petit secret.

Suffisamment pour que la remarque fasse éclater de rire.

¤

- Pas aujourd'hui.

- Moins fort, les voisins.

- Désolé.

- Hn…

- ...

¤

Des yeux indigo qui fixent encore très fort.

Des yeux bleu de Prusse mi intrigués mi agacés.

¤

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- C'est rien, c'est… j'adore tes yeux.

¤

Un regard indigo qui grignote tout doucement, qui grignote comme on goûte un plat pour la première fois.

Une petite bouchée pour pout tester l'inconnu.

Un plat exotique qui ne paie pas de mine mais qui n'est pas mal.

Quand on est dans un self on ne prend pas forcément tous les plats.

Parfois il faut des occasions pour se laisser tenter par un met ancien plutôt que la nouvelle cuisine.

Même si ce vieux plat est en tout point inédit.

¤

- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Ils sont beaux, la lumière de ton porche les fait voir autrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Mes yeux sont les mêmes quelle que soit la lumière.

- Non, pas ici. Pas que je les ai regardés avant mais… sous cette lumière-là… _ils sont différents._ Je les ai jamais vus comme ça.

¤

Un regard bleu de Prusse on ne peut plus sceptique.

¤

- Hn. Rentre chez toi, Maxwell, tu as besoin de sommeil.

- Hmm ? Ok.

¤

Mais aucun des deux ne bouge alors que le vent soulève les cheveux.

Les grillons chantent un peu moins fort et les cigales ont oublié leur partition.

¤

- Bon.

- Bon.

¤

Des yeux indigo qui ne découvrent plus mais qui dévorent à présent, des yeux gourmands et un sourire d'enfant.

¤

- Bonne nuit, Maxwell.

- Bonne nuit.

- A demhhmph ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

¤

Des lèvres souriantes sur une bouche entrouverte, surprise.

Un contact doux, pour goûter pour de vrai et pas qu'avec les yeux.

Un contact qui plait.

¤

- Je t'embrasse pour te dire bonne nuit. Et tu sais quoi ?

- Hn ?

- Je vais recommencer.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

¤

Un sourire encore plus grand qui se fichait pas mal du pourquoi ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Avec leur vie, des bonnes idées ils en avaient très peu eu et les avaient très peu appliquées.

Un sourire contagieux même si le destinataire n'avait pas forcément envie d'être contaminé.

Mais les yeux indigo étaient plus sombres et la petite lueur dedans, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue était assez étrange.

C'était étrange parce que c'était joli. Une lumière sombre teintée de violet. Des petits éclairs de lucidité et un peu de magie.

¤

- Tant mieux.

- ?

- Je recommence.

¤

Dont acte.

Ils se connaissent peu, ils ne se connaissent pas vraiment, il se connaissent suffisamment.

Heero Yuy se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que face à des yeux gourmands et à un sourire d'enfant, il ne pouvait pas vraiment résister.

Les grillons pouvaient bien chanter, on ne les entendait plus.

Et la lumière sous le porche s'est soudainement éteinte après qu'elle ait éclairé deux têtes de linotte.

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

**KPCVPD (Kawai Powa ça Va Pas Durer XD)**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu et donner le sourire, surtout à toi ma Choupie !**

**Merci, bonne année et à bientôt.**

**Mithy** **¤ petite Mithy étrennes ¤**


End file.
